


The Sky's Prince

by DCJoKeRHS



Series: KHR: Prince Tsuna [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aria's a Priestess, Multi, Nana's also Timoteo's Daughter, Oh - and I think Reborn isn't [Stone] at one point..., Please ignore the Babylon 5 vibes., Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, So are Timoteo's Sons, The Arcobaleno are [Demi-Gods], This is basically Oneshot Snippets of Baby Tsuna up to the Main Plot, Tsuna and Byakkuran are Brothers, Very Little Sawada Iemitsu Appearances, Vongola Kingdom AU, Xanxus knows he's adopted and Doesn't Care, Yuni is a Priestess-In-Training, and princes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Long, long ago, in a Kingdom to the East, Giglio Nero was a vast Empire.And yet, as all thing in time do, the people of the Empire disappeared, but for a select few of Priests, Priestesses and their families remained, as the land broke into Nine Kingdoms Policed over by the Vendice: Carcassa, Estraneo, Shimon, Cavallone, Bovino, Leopardo, Gatto, Mare and Vongola.But, as always, Father Time cannot always protect His children from Mistress Fate and Master Chaos, The Vendice swallowed by an Unknown force as people changed and Revolted and Grew...This is the story of the smallest Prince of Vongola as he grows, the Love of a Nation and the Union that starts to rescue these Fallen Lands...





	1. Ha

The arrival of a pregnant Princess Nana had both been celebrated and worrisome; the Advisor's Wife/Second-youngest child of Timoteo had arrived in a fevered rest, with strange stories of writhing shadows creeping around their home on the lips of her accompanying Friends/Servants.

Indeed, she had been awake to prove her arrival, but all she had done was stumble to her husband, whispering a soft ‘ _thank the High Priestesses_ ’ before collapsing into his arms.

 

Her fever broke a week after, as the City stirred with the words of the First High Priestess, Luce:

_ In a time of great shadow, the flames of Sky and Earth shall call out, bringing Hope to the people as We are united against the Shadows of the land… _

The King of the Cavallone, while visiting his long-time friend, King Timoteo, bringing with him his two daughters and two sons (including the bumbling Prince many adored, Prince Dino) woke one morning to speak with the King of a strange dream of the land and Shadows.

Then, as if to top it all off, not only was the signal sent up for the locating of the Mare Prince among the orphans of the City in which these people arrived, but then, the Advisor's Wife gave birth to the youngest of the princes with the aid of the Midwife and High Priestess Aria, as though the young infant had been waiting for such a moment.

The small babe was a sure sight to behold, having the old men laugh at the adorable tufts of soft hair infected with the Advisor's unruly gravity-defying ability, before quieting in warm wonder at the sight of the boy's eyes - Honey brown, like the gentle clouds in a gathering Sunset.

The baby had blinked, seemingly surprised, yet instead of wailing at the sight of the faces of his four Uncles, Father, Mother, Grandfather, the Mare Regent King and the new Regent Prince, as well as the five visiting royal members, the babe had raised one pudgy, small hand, as if giving a small, awkward wave.

Timoteo had swept the boy up in his arms as Nana had smiled warmly, the pre-teen pair of boys, Xanxus and Dino, sharing a look, before Xanxus had quite swiftly quietened down Iemitsu when he began boasting about his small little boy.

"...What shall his name be?" King Alfonso asked, as the baby twisted his tiny head towards where the High Priestess watched from her chair, before looking innocently to his Mother, who smiled.

"Tsunayoshi, the lucky rope who binds my family tightly together," she replies.

The men paused at such a name; indeed, the First King of Vongola had been the Cousin of the second, Timoteo descended of the Second as Iemitsu was of the first. There was also how the small boy was already shining with a warm, youthful aura of innocent love.

"Indeed, I approve of it," Iemitsu agrees, "Though Nana is better at names than I am!" he chuckles at his own remark, before Dino speaks.

"Father? My King?..." he shuffles slightly, glancing at his friend, who stoically crosses his arms, with a look, "May we hold him?"

The men share a look, as Xanxus gently lifts Tsunayoshi up, silently showing Dino, as he gazes at the small brat.

Dino gently takes the child, as Xanxus keeps a sharp eye on the babe.

Byakuran, the smiling two year old in his adoptive father's arms, chooses that moment to reach out, hesitating slightly, before leaning over to grab the tiny hand of his adoptive brother.

It is then that the others realise that the three nearly-youngest Princes are looking at the youngest with matching, serene grins, before the toddler speaks.

" _Fratello_ ," he smiles, before giving a small laugh, as Dino looks at them in surprise, before giving a stronger, prouder grin.

"Yup!" he smiles, before Tsuna gives a small yawn, falling asleep as Vongola Regent Prince Enrico gently passes the child back to Nana, as the two tired family members are left to sleep...

 

A celebration is given at the arrival of the two new Princes, as, from the other, remaining Kingdoms - Gatto of the Triadic Empire, Estraneo of the Dio Regime, Leopardo and Bovino - comes the other Kings and their Regents to pay their respects, as the wheels of time turn, the hands of Fate move, and the world continues on to the Future foretold so long ago...


	2. Haa

It was several weeks before his first birthday that Tsuna spoke his first word, a warm smile on his face.

Surprisingly, it was while Nana was showing him the statues of the Demi-gods.

"And this one's Reborn!" she smiled, stepping from Collonello and Lal to the fedora-wearing Cavallonan, a lizard sat on the brim of his fedora, over the gun-barrel pushing Reborn's hat away from his smirking face.

The infant had been silent for a moment, before he'd pointed at the lizard.

"Le- Re- Leon!" Tsuna beamed, "Leon! Leon!"

"Eh? You mean the lizard?" Nana asked, surprised.

"Le~on! Le~on!" Tsuna nodded, giggling.

Nana had chuckled softly, before showing him Viper, with their alligator.

(Tsuna's second word was "Lichi", before "Oodako"... The face Aria had when Nana told her was quite unique, while Iemitsu merely passed it off as Tsuna's "usual adorable babble" as he tried to get his son to say "Papa"...)

...

(Tsuna wailed "Mama!" and "Xan-Xan!" instead as he looked, terrified, at the distance from the ground beneath him.)

 

Tsuna's time in the crawling-out-of-sight stage was... Quite Interesting.

By this point they'd established there was a small, light birthmark of the constellation Columba on his forehead, that had darkened as he grew until it was a tanned brown.

The first time he crawled off, he'd been found fast asleep on Byakuran's bed, Byakuran being the one who'd told them with innocent, purple eyes.

The second time, he was found by the area where the river entered a tunnel beneath the Castle, curled up with his thumb in his mouth as he clutched his stuffed lion close.

But then, it was more consistent, as he kept on turning up in the temple, where the Statues of the Arcobaleno stood, a pregnant Aria carrying him gently back to his Mother with a soft smile.

Yuni was born, several Priests coming to visit with the royal family.

Tsuna had blinked innocently at the girl, before leaning over, resting a small hand on her cheek.

"Sorella!" he smiled innocently, before looking confused as he was pulled away from the baby for Byakuran to move forwards...

After that, Tsuna usually was found by Yuni's cot, babbling to the future-High-Priestess, or sleeping either by Byakuran's bed, Yuni's bed, or on the floor in the temple...

 

At two years old, Tsuna would toddle about, sometimes choosing to locate Xanxus while he was training to become the leader of the Varia, a separate group of the Royal Guard focused on the Palace and Temple. If Dino visited, he'd be playing with Byakuran and Dino. Else he would be found playing with his baby 'sister' or talking to the statues in the temple with a smile.

It's during one of these times that Dino visits the temple, nearly tripping were it not for Romario, his Personal Servant, being there to catch him.

"Tsuna?" Dino asks, as Tsuna's talking to the statue of the Lightening Demigod, Verde.

"Hmm?" Tsuna turns, before smiling, "Dino!"

Dino laughs as the toddler gets up and runs over to hug him.

"What are you doing here, Dino? Aria's busy feeding Yuni, so Tsuna's keeping the others company!" he asks innocently.

"I wished to pray," Dino smiles softly, moving to the marked-out rectangle facing towards the Head Priestess' chair.

Tsuna looks confused, before smiling, deciding to join Dino.

"What are you praying for?" he asks innocently.

"I'm clumsy, yet I wish to get better, for my people, as the youngest Prince of my line," Dino explains, "I hope to learn and get better, as a Prince," Dino omits the fact it's mainly because he feels he brings shame to the Cavallone royals, yet Tsuna picks up on it, anyway.

"Can I join you?" Tsuna asks.

Dino smiles, chuckling at the innocent tone, Romario smiling as he silently helps Dino show Tsuna how to kneel and hold his hands on the floor in front of his knees, one hand on top of the other with the middle finger pointing towards the middle of his wrist, elbows out on either side.

Unknown to them, Tsuna feels determined for his big brother's wish to come true, so when he joins his brother in prayer, a small gleam of gold floods into the floor...

 

They get up five minutes later, as Dino smiles at Tsuna's innocent grin.

"It's Chaos," a baritone voice says.

The trio turn to see the Sung Demigod, Reborn, standing where his statue had been, gun now holstered as he leant, arms crossed and looking quite relaxed, against the wall of his raised cubbyhole-plinth.

The god inspects the beans in his offering-bowl, smiling softly.

"Hmm, enough for three cups of espresso," they remark, before turning.

"Reborn! Leon!" Tsuna ffrins, running forward, as Dino and Romario quickly fall to their knees in prayer and surprise.

"You're a Prince, Dino of Cavallone, you needn't bow before me," Reborn smirks, "You may rise, Persona Servant Romario."

The pair get up sheepishly.

"Now, I got a little message asking for me to teach you..." Reborn shows a note made of pure Sky flames, reading "Please let big brother Dino learn to be stronger!" repeatedly.

Dino gawps, as Tsuna smiles happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You heard!" Tsuna cheers, before pausing, then laughing, as Leon decides to drop onto his shoulder.

It's at this point that Aria enters, pausing, as she holds Yuni.

"Demigod Reborn," she bows, being careful not to drop her daughter.

"High Priestess Aria," Reborn bows back, before his smirk becomes a soft smile, "I see you already have your daughter."

"Yuni," Aria smiles, "Her name."

"Little Priestesses shouldn't suck their thumbs," Reborn chuckles, gently lifting her thumb from her lips, before looking at Dino, "I have a time-limit to improve the Prince-Idiot, I'll be back before the second moon."

"Please don't half-kill him in the process, Reborn."

"No promises," Reborn waves, gently lifting Leon off Tsuna's head, pausing at the sight of the constellation birthmark.

"Columba," he hums, "Interesting..."

Tsuna giggles, taking Reborn's hand, as Reborn grabs Dino's necklace with his other one, taking the princes to try and locate the Kings...

(They were having tea together the whole time, so when Reborn finds them, having nonchalantly allowed rumours of his awakening to spread, the two old men are more than ready to allow Reborn to do what had woken him...)

(A week later and Dino regrets saying anything at all...)


	3. Haaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MY BIG BRO GAVE ME NESQUIK MIXED WITH SUGAR, IT'S 10:56PM AND IMMA UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!!!!!! XD  
> (I AM HOLDING THE SHIFT KEY FOR THIS, WHOOOOOO! XD)  
> 11:28pm...  
> ...8u8 the sugar ran out... 8u8

Byakuran was four, two months from five.

So it wasn't really a surprise that both he and Tsuna (2 years old now!) disappeared in among the crowds of the Common folk.

Of course, Xanxus and the other Princes did not take kindly to this notion, as Enrico ordered a search and Massimo, as the most gentle of the brothers, acted as a distraction for the old King and Regent King.

They searched far, only just finding the pair, finding them playing with a quite mismatched group of children.

One was green-haired, scars coating his face as he clutched his bear amidst their game of tag, another was a redhead,easily recognised as the Royal Scientist's Grandson from one of the nearby buildings, the three-year-old being careful of the small two-year-olds, who're happily playing with them, a silver-haired child happily laughing as he finally grabs their littlest Prince in a hug from behind, which Tsuna leans into, before whispering something as they look at to a side.

Federico, the one who has found them, tilts his head to see who they're looking at.

A pair of women, a mother and daughter, are watching over the pair, as the younger is supporting the older.

The women stand as they see him, the elder stumbling slightly as the younger quickly supports her.

He waits until the children see him, the strangers quickly huddling close to Byakuran and the women.

"Who are you?" he asks gently, eyes softening as he recognises the clothing of the two women and silver-haired child - formerly smart clothing torn and worn, though his eyes fix on the make-shift bandage around the woman's arm.

The daughter bows gently, smiling softly.

"I am Bianchi, this is my little brother's Mother, Lavina, and the boys are Hayato, my baby brother, and Daisy, the youngest son... Only son... Of my Father's best friend."

"And where are they?" Fedrico asks, pausing when merely taking one step inspires fear in the children.

"...Dead..." Lavina says softly, "I would not to like to speak of it out here..."

Federico nods, before sending one of Xanxus' men to return the rest of the Varia and fetch Aria and Nana, as well as the Palace Cook; those three always appear to know exactly how to help with keeping any child calm and without rage...

 

The Leopardo kingdom has fallen to its own greed, as Lavina speaks of Bianchi's real Mother and her beau, who had become twisted, along with the rest of the people in power, Civil war tearing the land apart in months as whatever it was spread, a man called Shamal being the one who managed to get them out, though when the Princes found them he was busy searching for work and the correct herbs to remove an infection in the cut on Lavina's side, inflicted by the very man she had trusted.

"I may be a concubine for my Lord, yet I wish the best for my son; the others... They were toxic for my son, trying to make him feel inferior, as he was born out of wedlock... I nearly lost my mind, like the others... Please, protect my son!" she falls from standing to praying before Prince Enrico, King Timoteo, Regent King Zephyr and Royal Advisor Iemitsu as her hair falls around her.

Timoteo smiles gently, as he moves to help the woman up.

"You may stay here; your few family members already appear to have curried favour with my son, grandson and nephew. I also believe that Nana would love to have you."

"Shamal could also work with our Royal Healer, if what you say about his skill is true," Enrico agrees, looking to Zephyr for support.

Zephyr smiles, nodding.

"Byakuran does not approach those he deems as dangerous, especially when those he loves are involved... The boy, Daisy, I believe I can see how tightly attached to my son he is already," he agrees.

"Thank you!" Lavina smiles, before there isa swirling of blue and grey robes when a stranger runs in.

"Lavina!" he exclaims.

"Shamal?" she asks, surprised.

He pauses at the sight of the men, before Timoteo gives a humouring laugh, waving Iemitsu away as the man frowns at the foolhardy, if dramatic, entrance.

"You are her Healer?"

Shamal automatically straightens, bowing low as his eyes spark in surprise, embarrassment and slight panic.

"Yes, my apologies, yet the wound on Ms Lavina has a chance of festering if it is not treated soon."

Timoteo nods.

"We will give you one of the guest rooms, and my Healer, if you don't mind, shall oversee your work."

Shamal bows several times as he hurriedly thanks the King, before they're quickly led from the room.

Iemitsu hesitates.

"I will also oversee Healer Shamal," he states, before rushing after them....

 

...The doors close, as the trio sigh.

"Well, that escelated quickly... Are you alright, Father?" Enrico asks, rising.

"I am well..." Timoteo says softly, pain flashing across his face as he remembers a less fortunate incident with similar overtones.

"All is well, Timmy; she may look weak, but so did your Mother, she is also younger... She _will_ survive." Zephyr's voice is firm as he finishes speaking, Timoteo sighing as he finally allows his shoulders to slump, "Do you believe so, my Brother?"

Zephyr nods.

"Universes like ours show she has a 72-28 chance in favour of her getting better," he smirks, the curve of his mouth seeming to reduce the years on his face.

However Timoteo merely seems to grow older in that moment.

"That is still 28 percent as too unfortunate..." Timoteo sighs.

The doors open again, as a small blur drags a surprised Massimo in.

"Grandpa!" they call, distracting Timoteo from his pain, as Massimo's calm presence and Tsuna's childish innocent immediately reduce the heavy air.

It's Tsuna's warm grin that eases Timoteo the most.

"Grandpa! Byaku and I drew stuff! Look!"

He hold up his arms, showing curling green inks staining his skin.

Timoteo chuckles, as Enrico moves forward to mother-hen his baby brother, trying to suppress a grin as he explains that ink is meant to go on _paper_ , not _skin_...


	4. Haaaa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at the KHR tag on Pinterest  
> AND I FOUND A F*ING HOT REBORN?! WHO THE F* DREW THEM IT'S SO HOT IT'S ILLEGAL! X///D  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ae/9c/ee/ae9cee5b651c2927d3ff1ee1cb38bd35.jpg  
> (https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ae/9c/ee/ae9cee5b651c2927d3ff1ee1cb38bd35.jpg This one..)  
> ...  
> (I think I've found my new phone bg... *is currently holding a hanky to nose as gives a winky thumbs-up*)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/57/0c/64/570c64937070602da36c3dbed0db2bd7.jpg WAAH! CUTE!! XD *saves and prays no one scolds me for the size of my fangirlisms folders... (yes, that's plural X'D)*

By five years old, Tsuna was the kingdom's little angel, even if he wasn't entirely perfect - he'd easily forget things and try getting out of other things, as five year olds tend to try and do, even if he did follow his Princely duties.

...This somehow extended to protecting his people and friends from things such as bullies and deprived households.

This had started when he was fours, Byakuran was six, and a pair of boys thought they'd bully Daisy for the many scars on his face.

"Stitch-face!"

"Ha! Look, he's crying!"

Tsuna had slipped from his place in a game of stuck-in-the-mud, attracting the other's attention.

"Maybe he's-"

"Stop it! Leave Daisy alone!" Tsuna bowled in between the pair, eyes blazing.

Both boys had paused, one holding Daisy's bunny, before a grin had spread over one's face - they were almost twice Tsuna's size, as though the baby Prince could stop them.

"Hah, I wonder how many tugs it would take for the bunny to become a bear?" they muse.

"Bubu!" Daisy wails, fear written on his face...

"No!"

The type of voice that resonates has everyone freezing in place as the four-year-old.

No one has ever seen Tsuna angry before.

He has just reached the edge of anger...

"Neither do you own Bubu, nor were you given permission to handle them, so _give, **Bubu** , _**_BACK_**!"

The bunny is promptly dropped as the pair of boys run from Tsuna, right into their mothers, both who look quite terrifying, despite one being heavily pregnant and the other being dressed in a sunny yellow-with-floral-print dress...

Off in the shadows, a figure corrects their glasses with an annoyed sigh, writing down a final note in their book, before heading for the temple...

 

It's after this there's the first batch of Tsuna-targeting kidnappers...

"Hi!" Tsuna beams up at the raggedy-looking men, one of whom holds a sack.

The infant had snuck away from the others when wanting to relocate his scarf, which had been made of silk by his Mama for him.

He blinks when he recognises it in one of the men's hands.

"Excuse me, but can I have my scarf back, please?" he beams, "I was looking for it everywhere..."

...

"Why not ask your guards?" one finally asks.

Tsuna blinks, before smiling.

"Haha, I sort of forgot..." he replies, rubbing the back of his head, "But I trust my people, so I think it's fine for me to try and locate it by myself, ne?"

He tilts his head, before shoving out a hand, catching the brim of the sack aimed for his head.

"Eh?" he asks, confused.

"C-come on, he's just a kid!" one of the guys hiss.

"We need the money!" another hisses, as Tsuna blinks, before giving a small cheer as he swings on the sack, flying under the first, to grab his scarf from the second, before scraping to a stop.

The guy grins, lifting him up as the one holding the rope steps back, terrified.

"Ah... Uncle Fo~n?" he asks, looking up as he recognises the predatory gleam.

There's a long sigh, as a figure dressed in red steps out, the men freezing as Tsuna gives an embarrassed giggle.

"Tsuna, you could've just asked your brother, Xanxus, to accompany and train you, we can't always be there," Fon states, as though this sort of situation was a daily occurrence. (As far as the Royals know, it is...)

A moment later, the men are running from the alley, panicking about angering "the Dragon God" as Tsuna's allowing Fon to gently wrap the scarf neatly around his neck.

"...Thank you, for not letting us remain stone, at any rate..." Fon finally says.

"You're family! Of course!" Tsuna pouts, taking the offered hand, before they return home...

....(Xanxus is secretly knashing his teeth when he hears, already handling his Storm as his Sun's busy on clean-up...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0o0 HOLY F* THAT DETAIL! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/8a/56/27/8a5627959d02a0e0365a6e73b19a8c27.jpg  
> I HAVE FOUND A NEW SENPAI! \\(^u^)/  
> *Inferiority complex hammers down like lightening*  
> ...  
> ...F*...  
> *Waves the "I'm OK!" flag as drags self over to the cuddlies pile...*  
> ...  
> Oh, and there's angst when Tsuna's seven, sorry... ;n;


	5. HA

Tsuna's only a few weeks away from turning six when he wanders into the servants parlour, finding some women patching clothing, Collonello blushing lightly at the fact it's mostly women in the room.

"How do you do that?" Tsuna asks, getting closer as he watches them.

"It's sewing, want to learn?" one of the woman, Melanie, smiles, Tsuna's curious look turning into a beaming smile as he nods.

"Sewing's useful, right? Yes please!" Tsuna replies.

Collonello chuckles, before standing to attention when she fixes him with a look.

"What about you, Mr Hotshot?" she states flatly.

His face turns red, as Tsuna looks between Collonello and Melanie, confused, before Collonello sighs.

"Sure," he replies, fetching the required items, "My madre taught me the basics, but I've never actually done any sewing..."

They sit on the floor, legs crossed, as Tsuna is shown how to thread a needle, his face lighting up when he finally succeeds, before they go through several types of stitches, Tsuna's face lighting up with his smile.

After an hour, he manages to learn basic embroidery, smiling when he's successfully sewn some pieces of fabric into the several white bracelets with a red heart outline embroidered on, the initials of the one its meant for inside.

"I did it! Thank you, Miss Melanie!" Tsuna beams, as Collonello helps collecting in the bracelets, a small new badge on his bandana, the same heart-outline on the white fabric.

What Tsuna didn't know was he'd Sky-charged each and every one of them perfectly for each recipient.

There were even ones for the other Arcobaleno.

"Yey!" Tsuna cheers, as Collonello helps with carrying the pile, though one of the women pull out a small sack.

"So you don't drop any," they hum, Tsuna giving his thanks as Collonello then finds himself being dragged around the tiny kingdom as Tsuna locates his family and friends with his flames.

 

Timoteo and Zephyr are talking in their rooms when Tsuna enters, Collonello opening the sack as Tsuna pulls out two of the bracelets.

"Oh? And what might these be?" Zephyr smiles, as Tsuna beams, toddling up.

"This one's for Grampa Timo and _this_ is for Grampa Zeph!" Tsuna beams, holding out the bracelets.

"Bracelets!" Timoteo smiles.

"I made them!" Tsuna beams, winning a chuckle from Timoteo.

"I remember when I managed to find my Federico sewing, back when he was a boy... Thank you, Tsuna."

"Yes, thank you, I take it you're giving ones to the others?"

"Uh-huh!" Tsuna nods.

"Well, I know for a fact that Aria, Lavina and your mother are with Byakuran and your friends in the Queen's Lounge," Zephyr smiles.

"Thank you!" Tsuna grins, perking up, Collonello closing the small sack again as they leave the two old men to their musings...

 

The women are surprised at the gifts, as Tsuna's friends (his age) look at the presents in awe, though Byakuran laughs and pulls Tsuna into a hug, thanking him, whilst Yuni crawls into his lap, hugging him, before beaming as she shows him her drawing.

"You always know how to surprise me, fratellino," he grins.

Tsuna has sparkles, as he also hugs his siblings, kissing Yuni's forehead.

"I'm gunna try and find Xan-xan and the others! I have ones for them!" Tsuna beams, getting up again.

Hayato blushes bright red at Tsuna's innocent look, as Tsuna drags Collonello from the room, _again_.

 

Tsuna locates Xanxus and Enrico on his way to Timoteo's, Enrico ruffling Tsuna's hair when he takes the present, whilst Xanxus grunts, smirking.

"You're skilled, brat," he grins, "Any for anyone else?"

"Could you give Bel, Squalo, Lussuria and Levi theirs? I dropped off the ones for Grandpa and Uncle's Guardians in their rooms..." Tsuna asks innocently, "I also have ones for Dino-nii and his siblings, but I don't know how to get them to them..."

His head droops slightly, as Enrico raises a brow.

"I'll ask Massimo about the stuff at the docks..."

"I have one for him!" Tsuna beams.

The elder brothers share a look.

"How many did you make?" Xanxus asks.

"Enough for all of my family and my friends!" Tsuna beams, "I'm visiting Reborn and the others after dropping the ones for Basil and Papa! Hopefully Fed-nii's with him!"

Enrico chuckles, taking the four bracelets for the Cavallone royals...

 

Iemitsu almost breaks Tsuna's ribs in a crushing hug, whilst Basil starts crying in joy. Federico laughs, but rectifies the situation. Tsuna only just escapes.

 

Finally, they reach the central chapel, which now has ornate chairs by each statue for when they'd been summoned.

They're all up with the amount of Tsuna was exuding.

"TA-DAH!" Tsuna beams, as he holds up the bracelets, "I made them for you, plus ones for your companions! Even Falco!"

The room is silent, before Skull is twirling Tsuna into a hug, Mammon stuttering with a mental breakdown and Leon shifting into a small sparkly heart in thanks, Reborn hiding a blush below his hat as he accepts his and Leon's bracelets.

Even Oodako gives Tsuna a hug as thanks!

Twenty minutes later, as the group is talking, Tsuna gives a little yawn.

"Love you guys..." he mutters, falling asleep in Lal's lap, as they realise its time for Tsuna to take a nap...

 

(Two days later, Dino arrives to blubber at Tsuna over the gift and returning the favour with a string of horses.. The Royal Stables got quite full that day...)


	6. HAa (hell)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE GUNNA DIE!!

Tsuna had been successfully kidnapped.

Nearly 24 hours later, he was found, Prince Enrico leading the squad moving to reclaim the young Prince.

Then, just as they were overcome, Enrico was stabbed, bleeding out.

Tsuna had managed to get free, running to his eldest brother’s side.

“Tsuna…” Enrico gasped, as the people who had come running at the sounds of the conflict all froze.

Their regent had fallen, their youngest prince – to young for seeing Death, was at the regent’s side.

“Enrico?” Tsuna takes his brother’s hand, eyes full of worry and fear, panic setting in as the Enrico’s second roared for a healer to be brought, the kidnappers quickly subdued.

“You can’t-… You need to go…” Enrico pleads, trying to shield his innocent brother.

“You’re hurt…” Tsuna whimpers, as he lifts Enrico’s hand to his cheek, tears escaping as he ignores the blood.

“No need to fear,

For I am here,

Standing to protect you,” Enrico sings, voice quietened with the pain.

“Sleep gently,

So softly,

No one will ever harm you,” Tsuna continues, returning the watery smile Enrico gives him, the eldest prince nodding his encouragement, before continuing.

“As the heavens cross the sky,

Listen to my lullaby,

Near or far, below or high,

I will still protect you.”

Tsuna gives a small whimper, placing a hand to Enrico’s lips when it’ obvious singing is too mighty a trouble for the prince, a lump in Tsuna’s throat, though his voice I still beautifully clear.

“Hush now, it’s time to sleep,

Sleep well, sleep deep.

Hush now, I am with you,

No need to feel alone.

For you are not alone.

So any pain, leave in shadow,

As we reach the light-”

Tsuna’s voice cracks as Enrico’s eyes slowly lose their light, the screams from afar for the others to move away already too late, Tsuna gently reaching to close the glazed, unseeing gaze his brother had.

“Goodnight, fair Prince, goodnight…”

Tsuna’s lip curls as his hands shake, tears turning into two rivers as a heaving sob broke free, head bowing to rest in his dead brother’s shoulder, as the royals finally got through the crowds, Byakuran hurrying to pull Tsuna away from Enrico’s corpse, turning Tsuna’s head into his chest as Xanxus’ anger broke, flames roaring into being on his hands.

“Why you-” he growls, striding towards the killer, who had begun to tremble in his detainer’s grasp.

A small hand shot out, stopping him with a small squeak, as Xanxus turned to meet large, sorrowful eyes.

“Please…” he begged, clinging to his brothers s his tone was soft and pleading, obviously finding it hard to talk through his tightened throat, “Don’t cause more pain… There’s been enough bloodshed… Please…”

Xanxus quickly pulls Tsuna close, as Byakuran is trying not to look at Enrico’s body, keeping his gaze fixed on Tsuna as Timoteo falls to his knees by his eldest, seemingly ageing before the public’s eyes as any trace of vitality falls away.

Iemitsu is just standing there, frozen in shock as he tries to process what has happened.

“…What do you suggest then, Tsuna?” Federico’s voice is a half-growl, as Massimo moves to his father’s side to quietly comfort him, pulling his father into his chest as Byakuran’s father is glaring at the group directly responsible for his relation’s pain.

It is only then that they can see that Timoteo is smaller than his second son, shrunken in his old age as tears escape wrinkled eyes – a mere man, not as powerful as people usually would think.

Tsuna wipes away his tears, though a few are still trying to escape, as he looks at the kidnappers, who fall to their knees with alternate cries for mercy.

“Please!”

“We’re sorry!”

“We only wished for more money!”

“My daughter needs medicine!”

“Spare me!”

Tsuna’s eyes turn on the crowd of people, recognising a few of the witnesses, as he finally turns his eyes to his family, as Federico’s question has caught his grandfather’s attention, blue meeting brown.

Tsuna takes a shaky breath, as he allows another tear to escape.

“Of course, we will hold a funeral and service for Enrico… As well as have the traitors dealt with as by our laws… But only now, my Grandfather, my King, do I realise that my people, too, have been suffering; who is there to protect them from the criminals, the predators amongst them, while we have both the Royal Guard and the Varia? Who is there to help relocate a lost child or save another from their untimely demise?” Tsuna finally says, voice strong, despite a weak tremble escaping him at the mention of death. “How many people are in the Varia?”

“Two hundred, for fleets of fifty, positioned at each entrance of the City,” Xanxus states, “Another fleet of one hundred are scattered around the rest of our small kingdom.”

Tsuna nods, as he gives a small, shaky smile.

“Turn the Varia to the people under the Mare; the Vongola King may be of the Kingdom, whilst the Mare King is of the people, we have restricted the Mare too much, my King.”

Timoteo nods, allowing it, as he turns to his own adopted brother, who also nods.

“We shall see it done,” Xanxus gruffly states.

There is a stir among the crowd, drawing the other’s attention as they fall to their knees in silent thanks and prayer, more tears escaping Tsuna as his wavering smile turns to the crowd…

"There has been enough bloodshed... Without our ties and our love..." he breaks into tears again, as he buries his face into Byakuran's chest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the music for the song~ 8u8  
> https://musescore.com/thaneko/scores/4446071  
> (I made it myself, I listened to it before I posted this and now I'm blushing 'cause it isn't one of my best 'cause F* HARMONY AND CHORDS! So... You can complain if you want...? (¬w¬") heheheeee...  
> *jumps into pile of cuddlies to try and hide embarrassment*  
> (I may rewrite it at some point... Ehehehehehe... TTwTT")  
> (Plz dunt kill me.... TTwTT)


End file.
